Escape from Sartana
by mah29732
Summary: Prequel for Season 6 of the Camp Drama series.  Sartana is enraged her grandson Django never got a shot, even though her blind range is ignoring Django may have a shot after all.
1. Sartana's Wrath

Escape from Sartana

Chapter 1: Sartana's Wrath

Sartana of the Dead had gone ballistic, a few months back the scene changes to where Chris along with Chef were reviewing some contestants' videos whom wanted to get into the competition so desperately. Django was among those contestants whom sent in their video.

"I'd just want to say that I'd be great in competing in the competition, not just because my arch nemesis Manny Rivera often competed, but because I'd bring in the spice back" said Django.

Chris along with Chef were not impressed with the video itself as Django made it while he was quite nervous.

"Do I see any kind of confidence that he could probably make it to the final two?" asked Chris.

"Nope, he might just well be the first to get voted off" laughed Chef.

Both of them laughed as they tossed the video into the trash not thinking what his grandmother Sartana would do. Fast forward to the present, Chris along with Chef and Mystery Inc. had indeed headed onto a large helicopter, they were fleeing the scene as Chris could see what carnage Sartana was inciting with her powers.

"Man it was a mistake not to include him" said Chris as they took off.

"What kind of parents do you run into?" asked Fred.

"Well, we had the issue with Marge Simpson taking her two kids out of the competition altogether" continued Chris, "maybe we should head toward an unlikely area that someone even like Sartana wouldn't find us."

Meanwhile on the ground, things were quite chaotic, Django and Red were still fighting. Red was still angry that Django had destroyed her prize money.

"I'm going to make you pay for destroying my prize skeleton boy" said Red.

"That should have been my prize to begin with, I submitted a video for Chris and he never respond, so I did the only thing, I turned toward my dear old grandmother Sartana" laughed Django.

As Red continued to fight Django, Manny who had turned into his El Tigre suit had joined Danny and Danielle in their ghost modes whom were ready to fight Sartana. Jenny along with June had joined in along with Duncan Rosenblatt.

"You dare oppose me, Sartana?" laughed Sartana.

Sartana with one pull of her string on the guitar sent them all flying into the air.

"She's too powerful, none of us can get close enough to her" said Jenny.

"No, but I can, my powers can charge up and get everyone to get out of here" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

"But you'll be sacrificing yourself" said June.

"I know" continued Duncan Rosenblatt, "now go, get everyone whom has ever participated out of here, I'll deal with her."

Duncan Rosenblatt ended up powering up his dragon powers as he headed to fight Sartana.

"So, you seem to have the powers to try to stop me, well that won't be enough" laughed Sartana.

Sartana then began to shoot a green beam from her guitar to which Duncan Rosenblatt ended up creating a shield of fire around him.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt.

As Duncan Rosenblatt continued to fight Sartana, Blaineley couldn't believe what was going on in the chaos, a limo that Shere Khan was in pulled right up to which two of his bodyguards snatched her during the midst of the chaos.

"About time" said Blaineley as the limo was leaving the scene of chaos.

"I am most disappointed in you Blaineley" said Shere Khan, "I am still a fan of your work, but it seems you have been obviously slipping. Pete has been arrested along with the Other Mother, the Queen of Hearts, Jafar, Hades and everyone else whom worked on the campaign for the Phantom Blot, except for the Blot himself have all been arrested by Nicky Flippers."

"And how is this my fault?" asked Blaineley.

"You were the one helping us" continued Shere Khan.

"But it was Gaz whom got me voted off!" continued Blaineley, "And you folks could have prevented that."

"True, true, my associates were hog tying my hands on that one" said Shere Khan, "and now they've paid the price, luckily I got out with a plea bargain for Judge Spleen."

"Duh, you're rich, that's the reason why" added Blaineley.

"True" continued Shere Khan, "Nicky knows that as well which is why I plea bargained with him to begin with. I could accuse you of helping my associates, if you follow my way for the next season on ousting Chris."

"And how the heck are we supposed to do that?" asked Blaineley.

"I am going to meet up with my new associate Le Quack pretty soon" continued Shere Khan, "he's French, snobby but he can get the job done."

As the limo sped off, Duncan Rosenblatt was getting bashed around and beaten about by Sartana as she was rather enjoying it. Her grandson Django fighting Red, however, not so lucky.

"Ha, this is for disrupting my winning ceremony!" laughed Red as she ended up pushing Django's skull into some mud.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" cried Django who was all covered in mud.

Eddy whom was watching the fight laughed at Django.

"Bwahaha, looks like you got beaten up by a girl!" laughed Eddy.

"Oh, I'm sure our skeleton friend is okay" said Ed.

"May I remind you all we're still in a situation that's putting us in peril!" cried Double D.

Suddenly Eggman's bus, the same bus the Phantom Blot ended up using for his campaign stopped in the nick of time.

"Get in!" cried Eggman, "If you want to survive!"

The three Eds along with Red and Django had no other choice.

"Turn around, we need to pick up the others" said Red to Eggman.

"Will do" said Eggman.

As Eggman was prepared to do just that, Danny, along with Danielle, June, Jenny and Manny noticed Duncan Rosenblatt wasn't winning the fight against Sartana despite his best efforts.

"Man, she's tough!" cried Danielle as she noticed how beaten up Duncan Rosenblatt was.

"Looks like he won't be in the next season" said June.

As Eggman's bus stirred up toward them, they ended up hopping right on.

"Quick, we have to pick up Hiro and the others" said Danielle.

"I'm on it" said Eggman.

Eggman indeed picked up Hiro, along with Coraline, Wybie, Edmund, Bobby, Joseph, Frida, Dib, Tak, Dwight, Jimmy, Cindy, Marc, Libby, Susie, Tails, Gaz, Sam Manson, Venessa, Johnny, Sissy, Abigail, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Yoshi, Tony, Lee, Riley, Megan, Sheldon, Jake, Rose, Reggie, Huey, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Newton, Ilana, Lance, Jasmine, Timmy, Molly, Zak Monday, Zak Saturday, the Eds, Marceline, Jack Spicer, along with Zim, Gir, Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Fanny and Cherry.

"Sorry, that's all the room for everyone on the bus!" said Eggman as he was getting into gear.

As the bus took off, Sartana stopped fighting as she noticed a good chunk of the contestants whom had survived had gotten onto Eggman's bus.

"Get back here!" roared Sartana as she threw Duncan Rosenblatt down.

Sartana ended up charging toward the bus to which Eggman was doing his best to outrun Sartana.

"Come on, come on!" cried Eggman.

"You claim to have an IQ like mine, right?" asked Hiro to Eggman.

"Yea, but she's coming in too fast!" cried Eggman.

Eggman did his best to boost his bus to which prevented Sartana from catching up.

"No!" cried Sartana as she couldn't believe the speed of the bus.

All the surviving contestants had to do was try to find out where Chris probably went.


	2. Chris' Whereabouts

Chapter 2: Chris' Whereabouts

The contestants whom had gotten onto Eggman's bus wanted to desperately know where Chris McLean could have gone to. Eggman himself was already calculating where Chris could be located.

"So, where could Chris have gone to?" asked Danielle to Eggman.

"Hang on, I might be a genius, but even I need to have some time to calculate it, hmm, it looks like the flight pattern for Chris McLean's whereabouts on that helicopter he had escaped on headed to a city known as Springfield" continued Eggman.

"You mean the home of those two Simpson kids?" asked Johnny.

"Yep, that's the place, but we need to head toward a few places first if we want to get there" continued Eggman.

But indeed there were at least two contestants from season four whom were left behind, namely Baljeet and Buford whom were trying to just find their way around Toon Town. As for Sartana, she had left the area she had caused havoc. Both Baljeet and Buford ended up bumping into Rachel whom was also a bit lost as she was trying to contact the moon base for the Kids Next Door for help.

"This stinks!" cried Rachel as she was trying to contact the moon base.

"I see we're not the only ones having trouble" said Buford as he noticed Rachel having communication trouble.

"Say, you're that girl from that kids organization right?" asked Baljeet to Rachel.

"Yes" replied Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe you could provide some method of transportation for us" continued Buford.

Finally Rachel was able to obtain communication with the moon base.

"Looks like my brother will be sending in a transportation shuttle for us" said Rachel, "we can catch up with the others and Chris from there."

As the shuttle transport arrived for Rachel, there was indeed enough room for Buford and Baljeet to be passengers on it, meanwhile for Chris McLean himself, he had landed already in Springfield where he was hiding out in Reverend Lovejoy's house with the Lovejoys being fans of Chris McLean.

"Normally I do not condone such things during my sermons" said Reverend Lovejoy to Chris, "but you're more than welcome to hideout at my home anytime."

"Glad you allowed us, your daughter sounds like she could be the type of a person to join us" added Chris.

"Well, it keeps her from getting into trouble at home" added Ms. Lovejoy to Chris.

Jessica Lovejoy was indeed an obvious fan of Chris McLean and his reality show, some of her own rivals such as Alex Whitney, Greta Wolfcastle and Allison Taylor were among those whom noticed Chris McLean entering the Lovejoy residence along with Mystery Inc., and were trying to desperately get in if it were not for Chef whom was the obvious bodyguard for the right duty.

"No one's getting in to see Chris" said Chef as he was blocking their entrance.

"But we're such big fans of Chris" added Alex.

"Yea" added Allison.

"How much would it be worth to let us three in?" asked Greta, "We can give you the amount of money that's supposed to be going to whoever wins the next season which I've heard could top 75 million bucks."

Poor Chef was caught in a conundrum as he could possibly be offered the money anyway if he allowed them in.

"Sorry, I just cannot, no matter how much money you throw at me" said Chef as he well know the last time he was punished by the producers for helping Blaineley and also cheating with DJ.

"It's alright, let them in" said Jessica, "I got plans anyway."

Jessica knew her rivals would indeed be good competitors in the next upcoming season, Chris himself was still discussing some matters with Jessica's father.

"I must say, Marge wouldn't be happy knowing that you're in her neck of the woods" laughed Reverend Lovejoy.

"Of course not, but she's not compared to what Sartana did back at Toon Town's town square!" laughed Chris.

"True" replied Reverend Lovejoy, "now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for my sermon."

As the Reverend ended up doing just that, Jessica brought in her rivals where Chris was relaxing.

"Did you three bribe Chef?" asked Chris, "Because if you did, I'm going to have a word with him about cheating with potential contestants for the next season."

"I actually let them in" continued Jessica.

"And the reason?" asked Chris.

"I want to add some spice to next season" continued Jessica.

"Well, let's hope we don't have a parent like Sartana" said Chris as he was willing to let their foot in the door.

As for Sartana herself, she was rather enraged that the contestants had escaped her wrath, she decided to descend upon a prison where Sideshow Bob was relaxing at maximum secure prison.

"Ah, another day goes by where I am forced to whether away" sighed Sideshow Bob.

"Hey, keep it down there" said the Titanium Titan whom was Sideshow Bob's cellmate who was on the top bunk bed, "I'm trying to get some shut eye."

Suddenly Sartana ends up bursting through the prison wall right beside the two.

"You two!" roared Sartana, "I demand you two help me in my quest against Chris McLean!"

"Sorry crazy skeleton lady, no can do" laughed the Titanium Titan.

Sartana ends up using her guitar to push the bunk bed right up the wall slamming the poor Titanium Titan right against the wall itself, which ends up forcing him to land right on the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'll help!" cried the Titanium Titan who was still in pain.

"Yea, I guess I don't have anything better to do" added Sideshow Bob.

"Not so fast" said one of the guards as they were prepared to fight Sartana.

Sartana ended up firing a blast from her guitar string sending the guards running for their lives, along with destroying the bar cells of the other prisoners such as Pete whom was recently placed in prison to Jafar, the Queen of Hearts, Hades, Scrappy Duo, Fat Tony, M. Bison, Vega, Balrog, and Seth. Sartana's rage ended up foiling Shere Khan's attempt to free his associates as his limo arrived close to the prison meeting up with Le Quack.

"That crazy skeleton woman, she ended up beating me to the punch!" cried Le Quack as Shere Khan lowered the window of the limo.

"No matter, why not try Plan B and recruit her if she wants revenge so much?" asked Shere Khan.

"Oh, I like the way you think on this one" laughed Le Quack in his typical French accent.

As Le Quack was going to recruit Sartana, Blaineley felt uncomfortable with Le Quack.

"That guy does sound too Frenchy" said Blaineley to Shere Khan.

"Oh yes indeed he sadly does" said Shere Khan, "but he was the only one available at the time. Come, we must head to the juvenile detention center, there is another possible helper we can obtain there."

The other villains that had been freed in the pit of Sartana's rage were thrilled.

"Oh boy, I can finally get my revenge on Mystery Inc.!" laughed Scrappy whom had gone a bit insane while in prison.

"Oh, I do not want to hear about your story with Monster Island" sighed Jafar.

"Yea, when I came to the prison that's all he talked about" added the Titanium Titan.

"Silence!" cried Sartana as she glared at each villain she had helped escape, "You all have been recruited to help me obtain the prize money for the next season!"

Sartana was indeed not paying attention to a certain Le Quack whom was indeed approaching her with an offer she could not refuse.


	3. Unlikely Juvenile Delinquents

Chapter 3: Unlikely Juvenile Delinquents

Le Quack was indeed not so concerned for his own safety as he was approaching Sartana. The other villains whom had been freed by her rage were also a bit afraid to approach her.

"I do not know whether or not to be happy I'm freed, or to be more frighten about her" said Hades.

"Yea, I was just thinking about that too" added Pete.

"Pardon me" said Le Quack.

"And you might just be?" asked Jafar.

"I am Le Quack, I am an associate of your friend Shere Khan" continued Le Quack.

"You mean that scoundrel who got off with a plea bargain?" cried the Queen of Hearts.

"Sadly yes" replied Le Quack, "he has decided to give you all another chance if you follow my way of doing things."

"You dare order Sartana around?" roared Sartana as she grabbed the French duck.

"Listen Madame, I can ensure your goal of getting even with Chris McLean would be secure" said Le Quack.

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Sartana.

"Why not take the money even during the challenges when Chris is busy with them?" asked Le Quack.

"Hmm, never thought of it that way" said Pete.

"Yea, that sounds like a pretty good idea" added the Titanium Titan.

"I concur with that as well" laughed Sideshow Bob.

"Then it's agreed, we meet up with Shere Khan" continued Le Quack.

Meanwhile for Shere Khan, he had managed to get the warden of a nearby juvenile detention center to have him as a visitor, along with Blaineley. As the two were escorted by two guards to a particular cell in mind, Shere Khan had hoped there'd be new arrivals there as well. A longtime resident of the cell Gina Vendetti wasn't so surprised to see Shere Khan as a visitor.

"To what do I owe this second visit?" asked Gina.

"Another chance" replied Shere Khan, "I tried to attempt to get you into the competition from the previous season, but the courts wouldn't allow it pending your case."

"I can see she's got some added company" said Blaineley as she noticed the Kanker sisters on three bunk beds, along with Hayley Smith and Vicky in the same cell.

"Hey, it's Blaineley!" cried Lee Kanker.

"How the heck did either one of you ended up here?" asked Blaineley.

"Let's just say Lee wanted to take advantage of the chaos going on" added Marie.

"Yea, it was fun while it lasted" added May.

"How the heck did you end up here, you're not even a juvenile" said Blaineley as she noticed Hayley.

"Dad stated that if you wanted to do juvenile delinquent stuff, you mine as well go there" said Hayley, "that's what he said to the judge too."

"And you?" asked Blaineley to Vicky.

"Hey, I wanted to have some fun after Sartana crashed the ceremony" laughed Vicky.

"Well, you will all be given a chance at getting the 75 million dollars which is the exact reward for this coming season" said Shere Khan.

"You serious, 75 million dollars?" asked Gina.

"Ha, I can easily get that money" laughed Vicky.

"The warden has agreed to sign a release so long as you are to be released to me" continued Shere Khan.

"Alright, another chance at winning big!" laughed Lee Kanker with joy.

"Come on, the guards have allowed all of you free" said Shere Khan as a prison guard was opening up the gate to the cell.

Gina had remembered a few months ago before her new cellmates arrived that a certain Nicky Flippers had visited her, in her cell. The scene flashbacks to Nicky visiting Gina as she sat alone in her cell.

"Gina Vendetti is it, no immediate family relations other than knowing the Simpsons?" asked Nicky as he took a look at her profile.

"Yea, what do you want frog?" asked Gina.

"I am the leader of the Happily Ever After agency" said Nicky, "we could use someone as crafty as your skills on our team."

"I'm only willing to join for the right price" said Gina.

"Well, if you do the honest thing, when the time comes, I'll be ready and waiting" said Nicky as he then promptly left.

Gina indeed felt odd coming along with Shere Khan, along with her former cellmates. Meanwhile as for the contestants whom had escaped Sartana, Eggman was doing his best to slow down the bus which was going pretty fast.

"I can hardly hold on!" cried Manny as he was doing his best.

"Can you slow this down!" cried Jake.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" cried Eggman as he was doing his best.

The bus ended up coming straight to a halt, but soon the contestants found themselves stranded again literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this a joke, because I'm not laughing!" cried Eddy.

"Yea, neither am I!" added Jack.

"Hey, at least we managed to escape from Sartana" said Frida.

"Yea, but now we're going to get eaten by the buzzards" added Jake.

"Hey, we still have enough fuel to get us back to civilization" said Eggman.

But as Eggman was trying to start the bus, it wouldn't start at all.

"Darn, should have recharged the thing!" cried Eggman.

"You're supposed to be a genius like me, but cannot find a way to make sure this thing keeps on running?" asked Hiro.

"Not to mention never catching Sonic" added Tails.

"Hey, will you please, I'm kind of stressed out here!" cried Eggman.

"Hey, look there's a house" said Danielle as she noticed it from afar, "and in walking distance too."

For Courage, things were back to normal as he was sleeping next to Muriel.

"What a lovely day isn't it Eustace?" asked Muriel, "That reality show we were in for the fourth season was a wild one."

"Yea, wild" said Eustace, "I wish I could have gotten those millions."

"Oh my" said Muriel as she noticed the bus from afar, "Eustace, get your truck, we should go help and see what's up."

Eustace grumbled as he had to go along with Muriel's commands, as Eustace got into his truck along with Courage and Muriel, they headed to the bus where Eggman was trying to desperately work on it to get it back running along with the help of the other geniuses onboard.

"Any assistance?" asked Muriel.

"Hey, I know these down right teenage punks, they're from the reality show!" cried Eustace.

"Well Eustace if you help them, maybe you could get that second chance you've been wanting" said Muriel.

"How big is the reward going to be this season, I want to know" said Eustace.

"I cannot believe we're going to let this old guy on" sighed Jake who wasn't thrilled.

"Yea, so boring" added Wally.

"It would be like having grandpa on as a contestant" laughed Kuki to which everyone on the bus looked at her oddly, "well, it would."

But as the rest of the contestants mulled on the idea of Eustace joining in, the scene changes to Rachel as she was heading toward Springfield with Buford and Baljeet as passengers.

"So, where is Chris at?" asked Buford.

"He's in Springfield" continued Rachel.

"Really" replied Buford.

"That's where those two Simpson kids live right?" asked Baljeet.

"Indeed you're right my friend" continued Buford, "this time we'll have the upper hand in an honest fashion."

But as Rachel's ship was heading toward Springfield, a more pressing matter was becoming about, a certain Kevin Levine in his monster form was causing havoc down below, and he wasn't about to be stopped.


	4. Kevin's Commotion

Chapter 4: Kevin's Commotion

As Rachel along with Buford and Baljeet were heading to Springfield, down below, Kevin was indeed wrecking havoc, a certain Finn along with Princess Bubblegum and Jake the Dog were battling Kevin where Ben along with Gwen Tennyson had arrived on the scene.

"I do not know how you freaks got here, but I'm going to make sure you'll all pay!" laughed Kevin.

"Whoa, this guy is worse than any dungeon monster we ever crossed" said Finn as he was pinned down with Jake and Princess Bubblegum.

"You losers will never get around me" laughed Kevin.

Kevin ended up firing some fire at Finn, Ben along with Gwen Tennyson arrived just in the nick of time.

"And you would be?" asked Ben to Finn.

"No time, that dude's crazy!" cried Finn referring to Kevin.

"Tell me about it" replied Ben.

Ben ended up changing into Big Chill to take on Kevin.

"Whoa, you could do that?" cried Finn as Ben had changed into Big Chill with his Omnitrix.

"Yea, I can" replied Ben.

Ben charged at Kevin and ended up freezing Kevin with Big Chill's powers, but Kevin ended up breaking free.

"Ha, you call that a move!" laughed Kevin.

"No, this is!" roared Ben as he delivered a punch sending Kevin flying right up in the air.

As the fighting intensified below, Rachel who was right on the route toward Springfield noticed the fight below.

"What the crude is going on down there?" cried Rachel.

"Oh boy, a fight!" laughed Buford as he wanted to get closer, "Can we get a closer look?"

"And stir off course, no way!" laughed Rachel.

"But I would like to get Mr. Tennyson's autograph" said Baljeet, "please?"

"Fine!" sighed Rachel who didn't seem to want to do it.

Rachel ended up stirring the shuttle down toward the ground and started to aim right at Kevin.

"What the crude!" cried Kevin as he then ended up leaping right out of the way which Rachel made a clear clean landing.

"You twerps nearly could have wasted me!" roared Kevin.

"Nice shot" laughed Ben as he then ended up delivering a blow toward Kevin knocking him out, "looks like you weren't looking."

"Whoa, this guy's going to need an extra pair of large handcuffs" laughed Jake the Dog as an unconscious Kevin laid right in front of them.

"We'll get the Plumbers to secure him" said Gwen.

"Mr. Tennyson, could you be so kind if to give me your autograph?" asked Baljeet to Ben.

"Sure kid" replied Ben as he changed back to his normal human form to give a photo of himself to Baljeet.

A certain Max Tennyson ended up arriving on the scene with several other Plumbers whom were ready to help subdue Kevin.

"Wow Ben, you did a great job in knocking out Kevin" said Max.

"Yea, but I kind of had some help distracting him" laughed Ben.

"Say, you're the contestants that reality show?" asked Max to Rachel, Baljeet and Buford.

"We were heading toward Springfield to meet up with Chris before the others could" continued Rachel.

"Well, maybe once we get Kevin secured, we can help you give you a lift over there" said Max.

As for Chris himself, the scene switches back to Reverend Lovejoy's house where Chris had accepted Allison, Greta and Alex to be involved in the next season.

"Alright, I'll make that promise, some of you might start out as contestants for the next season" said Chris, "and some of you will be helping out my Idea Team, that is if Phineas and Ferb find me."

"Ha, I'm so going to rock this coming season" said Alex.

As the three left, Chris felt relieved that he handled a situation like that, until he heard arguing from Shaggy and Scooby in the other room. They were still fighting over Shaggy choosing to like Velma which Scooby didn't seem to enjoy.

"You're replacing me Raggy" sighed Scooby in a humph of a reply.

"Oh come on Scooby, you're not being replaced" said Shaggy, "we went over this before."

"Well I do not like it at all" continued Scooby.

"Alright what's going on here?" asked Chris as he walked in.

"He thinks I'm replacing him for just liking Velma" said Shaggy.

"Wow, season six hasn't even started and we're already seeing some Total Drama here" laughed Chris to which Chris leaned over toward Scooby, "look, I like your enthusiasm in responding in this manner, but please save it when the contestants arrive, if they do that is."

But Shaggy and Scooby weren't the only ones whom were fighting, Fred was frustrated on Daphne and Velma not accepting his methods of trapping monsters.

"But I'm telling you my traps work" said Fred to both women.

"Most of the time they do not" said Daphne.

"They only worked like about 5 percent of the time" laughed Velma.

"I think either one of us could create a better trap than Fred" laughed Daphne.

"Yep, you can say that again" laughed Velma.

"Sounds like things are not too good over here" laughed Chris.

"Look Chris if you can prove that I'm the world's greatest trapper here to these two for the next season that would make my day" said Fred.

"Relax, you'll get a shot at it" laughed Chris.

As for the contestants Chris spoke about, they were still trying to find a way to tune up the bus that Eggman was driving. It had stalled, and despite the best efforts of all the geniuses that were onboard, the bus wouldn't start at all.

"Well, that's it" sighed Double D, "we tried everything."

"And nothing worked" sighed Hiro.

"Certainly there must be someone who could still come along and help out" said Marc.

"How?" asked Jimmy, "There's no one else but us, the old couple and their dog!"

"Hey, I see a jeep coming toward us!" laughed Billy as he was looking out the window.

Suddenly the jeep did headed toward the bus and ended up getting mud all over Billy's face.

"Come on Mandy, you should try the mud" laughed Billy to which Mandy punched Billy's noise right off his face.

As for those in the jeep, the occupants were none other than Jeremy, Candice, Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Vanessa, what the heck is she doing here?" asked Gaz, "We left her back at the town square."

"Dad managed to get out of prison for cooperating with authorities" continued Vanessa.

"Candice, you hitched a ride as well?" asked Phineas.

"Yea, I guess I decided to hitch a ride" replied Candice.

"They gave me this jeep as a token of gratitude" laughed Heinz.

"So why have you stopped?" asked Vanessa.

"Bus won't start" replied Eggman.

"Let me have a look at it" said Vanessa.

As Vanessa took a look at the bus, it was easy for her to fix it, the other geniuses couldn't believe they had missed it, but Vanessa managed to find out the problem. Eggman ends up managing to start the bus to which the bus along with the jeep ends up heading into the direction of Springfield.


	5. Le Quack's Plan

Chapter 5: Le Quack's Plan

Sartana had indeed helped the villains whom were mostly responsible for the mess in the last season to escape from their cells, Shere Khan had managed to obtain a van for the villains to hop right onto and escape before the authorizes could catch up with them. Le Quack was driving the van following the limo Shere Khan, Blaineley and their juvenile allies were in. They were heading toward a secret hideout owned by Lucius Malfoy who managed to have gotten his son Draco out of Toon Town square.

"So that Draco managed to find his way out of the chaos Sartana caused" laughed Blaineley to Shere Khan.

"Oh he indeed did, thanks to the remaining Death Eaters" continued Shere Khan.

As the limo and the van drove up to the safe house, Lucius along with Draco were awaiting everyone inside.

"Well, it's about time you all managed to make your way here" said Lucius as he invited everyone to sit down.

"So how the heck are we going to get the money this time?" asked Pete.

"We are going to sneak in and get it" continued Lucius, "all we need to do is come up with some disguises for us to do it."

The other villains were looking at Lucius as if Lucius had lost his mind on how to handle it.

"You know, I could do that already with my own powers" said the Titanium Titan.

"And I am also a master of disguise" added Sideshow Bob.

"Look, we are going to need a creative way if we are ever going to get our way" continued Lucius as he was trying to justify his reasons.

"Fine, I'm willing to hear it" said the Queen of Hearts.

"Same here" added Jafar.

As the villains listened on Lucius' plans, the scene switches to Eggman's bus as it was on the road toward Springfield followed closely behind by Vanessa and her father's jeep.

"Wow, we're making great timing!" laughed Eggman.

"How long before we get to Springfield?" asked Coraline.

"Judging from where Springfield is, and where we are, three days at this speed" said Eggman to which everyone groaned.

"Three days, we need to get there now!" roared Cindy.

"Can't this go any faster!" added Fanny.

"I believe I can tinker with it a bit" said Ferb as he went to work.

As the bus stopped for Ferb to do just that, Vanessa also stopped the jeep to help out Ferb.

"So everything working there?" asked Vanessa to which ended up bumping Ferb's head on the hood of the bus.

"Yes, quite alright" said Ferb as he closed the hood.

"Would you be doing the same tinkering to the jeep since we need to get to the same location anyway?" asked Vanessa.

"Sure" replied Ferb.

As Ferb did just that, he headed back for the bus to which the bus started up along with the jeep.

"I have also added a modification that your bus and jeep can now fly" said Ferb.

"Wow, this will get us there in no time!" laughed Eggman as he pressed the button to which wings emerged from the bus.

"Wow, that Ferb does incredible work!" laughed Heinz, "I wonder I can introduce him to any of my schemes."

As both the bus and the jeep were able to fly, they were able to make ample amounts of time heading toward Springfield. A certain Chris McLean was already getting bored playing the waiting game for the arrival of the contestants.

"Man, I am so bored, the only books here to read is the Bible!" laughed Chris referring some of Reverend Lovejoy's literature, "How the heck is that going to pass the time, I cannot even understand it!"

"Careful, that comment could be recorded right now" said Chef to Chris.

"How are things going watching the fort outside?" asked Chris.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except for those three rich popular kids coming by" said Chef.

"Well I hope you do not go into any illegal alliances this season or the producers stated they might be looking for a replacement" laughed Chris.

"They're serious right?" asked Chef.

"It's happened more than once" said Chris, "and the producers do not like it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, as Chef went to look at who it was, it was Marge Simpson whom didn't realize Chris and Chef were hiding out in Reverend Lovejoy's home.

"It's Marge!" cried Chef as he ran to Chris, "We have to hide!"

"But where!" cried Chris.

"Basement, that Reverend sure loves his train models, we'll hide under the model table" said Chef, "get the Mystery Inc. gang to hide there too."

"Will do" said Chris.

As Chris went to gather the Mystery Inc. gang to hide with him and Chef, Helen Lovejoy answered the door.

"Marge, come right on in, this is so unexpected" said Helen.

"Well, we have been hearing some rumors from the popular kids that you are keeping that Chris McLean hidden somewhere" said Marge.

Marge indeed wanted a surprise inspection of the Reverend's house, as she headed into the area where Chris use to be relaxing, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary that is until Jessica Lovejoy came along.

"Miss Simpson, so unexpected to see you" said Jessica, "are you searching for something?"

"Yes, your little friends or whatever you call them stated that they're going to be in the next season for Chris McLean's reality show, and they stated they made the deal with Chris right here, is that true?" asked Marge who was interrogating Jessica.

"Well, we met Chris somewhere else" said Jessica as she was trying to cover for Chris.

"Where is this somewhere else?" asked Marge.

"I do not recall" replied Jessica.

"Fine" sighed Marge as she decided to have tea with Helen.

It was at least two hours that Marge sat down to have tea with Helen that Chris along with Chef and Mystery Inc. were still hiding that she finally left.

"You can come out now, she's gone" said Jessica who went down to the basement to find them still hiding.

"Man that Marge sure doesn't like you" laughed Shaggy to Chris.

"Hey, it's a mutual feeling that she has for us since her kids were on this show" laughed Chris.

"Well, you're lucky that she didn't find you here" said Jessica, "otherwise she'd have a firm chat with my dad."

"There must be a way for us to still be able to go about Springfield without her spotting us" said Chef.

"Oh we can get that Flim-Flam kid to do some errands for us" laughed Chris.

"True, she wouldn't recognize him" laughed Chef, "I'll get the Flim-Flam boy to do a few errands for us."

As Chef went to do just that, meanwhile the villains whom met up with Lucius and Draco agreed on a plan to get the 75 million dollar goal for themselves this season. Sartana whom wasn't happy with the idea had no other choice but to sign onto it.

"Fine, I'll sign onto it, even though I have better ideas" said Sartana.

"Good, then it's agreed then" said Shere Khan, "we all take down Chris one by one."

"Now all we need to do is go to the location of where Chris will be having his sixth season" laughed the Titanium Titan.

"I've heard it might be Springfield, but I'm not sure about it" said Blaineley.

As the villains agreed with the mutual plan in question, a poor old Flim-Flam was going to do a few errands for Chris while Chris and the others were still awaiting the arrival for the contestants.


	6. Errands for Chris

Chapter 6: Errands for Chris

Poor Flim-Flam, he had to go out of the Lovejoy house to do some errands for Chris and Chef whom were not about to let Marge know they were in her neck of the woods.

"While you're at it doing Chris and Chef's chores" said Jessica as she then gave poor Flim-Flam another long list of chores to do, "here is what I want to be done as well."

"Don't you have parents to do this for you?" asked Flim-Flam to Jessica.

"Yea, but they're often too busy to care about me" said Jessica, "I want an early alliance with you."

"What?" cried Flim-Flam, "I'm not even a contestant yet!"

"Yea, but everyone else whom has helped out Chris so far in every other season before this has become contestants" said Jessica, "now if you do not mind to get my chores done, that would be great."

Flim-Flam sighed as he went outside to do some of Chris, Chef's and obviously even Jessica's chores. He had to first head to a coffee shop to get Chris' favorite drink, along with also pick up Chef's favorite drink as well. He then had to travel to the mall to get some cloths that Jessica wanted which he was obviously given the money to buy from her. Poor Flim-Flam looked quite tired as he arrived back at the Lovejoy residence.

"About time you came with my coffee" said Chris.

"Same here" laughed Chef.

"Could you go again back to the coffee shop and get us a few pastries?" asked Chris, "We haven't eaten that much since we have arrived at Reverend Lovejoy's place."

"What kind?" asked Flim-Flam.

"Croissants for me" laughed Chef.

"Make that a chocolate croissant for me" added Chris.

As Flim-Flam was about to head out yet again, he was stopped by Jessica.

"Glad you managed to find the dress that I wanted" said Jessica.

"Yea what do you want now?" asked Flim-Flam.

"I need a favor" said Jessica.

"What kind of a favor?" asked Flim-Flam.

"Michael D'Amico, the son of Fat Tony wants in on Chris' reality show" said Jessica.

"You mean I have to deal with the son of a mob boss?" cried Flim-Flam.

"Relax, the kid doesn't have his father's killer instinct" said Jessica, "but some of the mafia types want to see his son rise to fame."

Poor Flim-Flam, after getting Chris and Chef's pastries, he had to trail all the way to Fat Tony's former mansion which is owned by his cousin whom had recently escaped from prison thanks to Sartana's rage. As Flim-Flam knocked on the door, one of Springfield Mafia members known as Legs answers the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Legs.

"I'm looking for Michael D'Amico" said Flim-Flam.

"You better not be some Federal agent kid" said Legs to which he suddenly recognized Flim-Flam from the last Aftermath show, "say wait a second, you cannot be any Federal agent, you're that Vincent van Ghoul helper who's going to help Chris in the next season, of course you can come in."

Legs ended up showing Flim-Flam where Michael was whom was still studying.

"You really need someone to groom him, cause I do not see him to be like a mobster like you, no offense" said Flim-Flam.

"None taken, I hope once this meeting raps up, I'll show you out" said Legs.

As Legs stood by the door waiting, Michael knew exactly why Flim-Flam had come because of Jessica making the beat with Michael earlier that he could get onto Chris' reality show.

"You are from the reality show right?" asked Michael as he got up.

"Yep" replied Flim-Flam.

"Good, I am willing to enter even if I come in late in the game" said Michael, "do you have a cellphone available so that I can talk to Chris?"

"Don't you have one?" asked Flim-Flam.

"The rest of the family is a bit paranoid it might be bugged" said Michael.

"Fine" said Flim-Flam as he gave him his cellphone.

As Michael called Chris, Chris thought it was Flim-Flam on the other line.

"You don't sound like Flim-Flam" laughed Chris, "who is this?"

"I am Michael D'Amico" said Michael.

"The son of the late Fat Tony?" asked Chris who was wondering what the heck was going on, "No wonder those pastries are taking so long to get here, fine, if it's about letting someone into the game, I guess I can add you."

"Really, you really mean that?" asked Michael.

"Yea, now please make sure Flim-Flam gets over here with those pastries" said Chris.

After Michael D'Amico had secured himself as a possible contender in the future for the next season, Flim-Flam had to head all the way back to Reverend Lovejoy's place. As for the contestants themselves, they were already flying toward Springfield, they were being caught up by a Plumbers van as Max Tennyson was driving it toward Springfield.

"There's something you do not see everyday, a flying bus and a flying jeep" said Max as he looked at the driver's mirror.

"Great, and here I thought we were ahead" sighed Buford.

"At least we'll be able to get our foot in the door, just be thankful on that since neither one of us were in the last season" said Rachel.

"How the heck did Mr. Kevin got that way?" asked Baljeet to Ben referring to Kevin's monster form.

"Let's just say Kevin still has some issues to go over with" said Ben.

As the Plumbers were racing toward Springfield, up on the flying bus and the flying jeep, Eggman and Heinz Doofenshmirtz were doing their best to find a landing spot.

"Where the heck are we going to land?" cried Heinz as he was looking for a spot to land, "All I see are roads, roads, roads!"

"Same here" said Eggman.

As both of them were trying to search desperately to land, Eggman and Heinz both found the perfect spot, unfortunately they didn't realize it was right on the street of the Simpsons residence.

"Perfect!" laughed Eggman, "Buckle up, this will be bumpy!"

As everyone held onto their seats tightly, Eggman steered right onto the pavement of the street to which shook the entire neighborhood as if a big earthquake had struck, Marge who just so happened to be home at the time ran out of the house thinking the house was going to come down only to be rather steamed up noticing that it were contestants from the show.

"I knew it!" roared Marge, "That Chris McLean will pay for bringing them here!"

Marge as angry as she was, wasn't compared to the anger Sartana was prepared to unleash, as she and the other villains ended up leaving for Springfield, Shere Khan had hoped it wouldn't be too late to catch up. They were eager enough to ruin the upcoming season for Chris.


End file.
